


Kinktober Day 1 - Deep Throating Reaper/Reader

by QuartzChimera



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deep Throating, F/M, M/M, Throat Fucking, dubcon, gagging, if i need to add anything let me know please, noncon, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuartzChimera/pseuds/QuartzChimera
Summary: Decided to take a wack at some kinktober prompts, first day had the option of deep throating so I decided to write some filth with Reaper.





	Kinktober Day 1 - Deep Throating Reaper/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted here on Tumblr, which I am more likely to update/will get updates first - https://tinyurl.com/yat7yshf
> 
> First thing I've written in a while please be gentle

“So they're sending amateurs after me now, hmm? No respect.” A growl reverberated through the air of the room, only barely registered by your ears. “Wake up!” a man's deep voice snarled, a pointed blast from his shotgun spraying the wall not two feet away. The sound brought you out of your half aware stupor with a start. Your eyes were open now but you could barely tell a difference, the room black as could be save a faint red glow from two specks floating before you. Reaper. 

There was a vague memory, you were on a stealth mission using something not too different from Sombras tech. Which is how he was able to spot the signs of you being there so easily. Being wacked in the head with a gun as big as your arm wasn't the worst thing you had ever experienced, but from headache pressing down on your skull definitely wouldn't recommend it to anyone.

Reaper could of course see perfectly fine in this darkness, his mist filling more of the space than you'd ever know while he thought about what to do with you. It didn't take much struggle to feel the ropes around your middle, your… bare middle. He smirked at the look of surprise on your face as you realized your situation. Stripped of tech, mostly bare, and tied to the lower bedframe of some unfamiliar building. You were utterly defenseless, of course you struggled against the restraints anyway.

“There’s no point. Do you really think you're going to slip away from me?” He was right but you wouldn't admit it. He loved that defiant look. “You think I'm going to let you go? A little sneak manages to get this far into our base and I'm going to let you walk away unscathed?”

“If you don't let me go Overwatch will be on this place within hours" you spat, pulling again at the ropes like it would matter. It did to you, to show him you had fight, but it didn't to ropes. He was chuckling your words. “They will be! They’re probably already on their way, having not heard back from me yet!” His laugh grew louder, and you grew angrier. You went to spit back and he cut you off with a grin in his voice.

“Well I guess I'll have to figure out what I'm doing with you quickly than.” Those little red dots where suddenly much closer. He gripped your face, moving it back and forth like he was appraising something. “Don’t suppose you'll make this easy and just tell me what they sent you to do? Actually we found transmitters. That part isn't too hard to figure out. But why now? Even that isn't too pressing a question. Which makes you…” he paused, light narrowing in an expression you could only guess from his tone to be delight. “...Expendable. Poor little grunt.”

You swallowed hard at his words, forcing a break in eye contact. You didn’t want to seem like the thought made you scared but… you were at the enemies mercy. The balls of light disappeared, an increased pressure and then the sound of his rattling breath in your ear clued you in. He was far closer than you would have liked. “Are you scared, little spy?” he breathed against you ear and sent a shiver straight down your spine. “The good news is, you've got a cute face going for you. So maybe we can get out of here today with just a warning. Go back and tell your idiot commander that using our own tech against us is a fast track to dead rookies like you.” he had pulled back now, barrel of his gun resting on your chest. “Got it?” 

You did not question it for a second, nodding easily to his words. Passing on a message was definitely at the lowest on your list of bad things that could happen. “I… I'll pass the message" you managed through dry lips, but you were waiting for the stipulation. There had to be one. 

“Good, good.” he growled, and you could tell he stood up. There was some clinking, then the distinct sound of a zipper that told you you were about to meet that stipulation. “But I can't send you back without a little punishment, can I?” Reaper stepped forward, and with a heavy thud you heard his guns hit the ground a few feet behind him. Along with a falling of fabric that was probably his coat. As little as your eyes had adjusted you could see his arm moving now, slowly pumping something almost impossibly large not that far from your face. “I mentioned before that you had a cute face, didn't I?”

Before you could respond two clawed fingers were pressed to your lips, an impatient growl coming from the large man in front of you. You wouldn't part your own lips but it wasn't hard for Reaper to push them apart, both hands working to make you open up nice and wide for him. You could feel those claws pressed to the back of your jaw as he jammed the two fingers in, the metallic caps keeping you from biting down as the head of his cock pressed between your lips. 

“There now pet.” He growled, moving his hips to slowly drag his tongue across the surface of your tongue. It was painfully slow, dipping a little deeper each time and soon the movement was enough to make you want to gag. Just from the almost tickling tease at the back of the tongue. “Lick it" he commanded at the first sign of discomfort, pressing his claws into the skin of your gums until you complied. You had only been at this maybe a minute and it was getting messy, unable to swallow the spit quickly producing with each lick of the top of his cock. He was more than pleased with the slow languid movements of your tongue as you tried to accept the reality of what was happening. “Keep it up" he adjusted to tangle his other hand into your hair, pulling at the headache that was already settled there.

The whimper of pain you made was pleasing for him and he tugged your head into a slow bobbing motion, dipping his cock slowly deeper into your throat. “Fuck… that's good. You've got a good little mouth. If I move my fingers are you going to bite? You know I'll make this worse in an instant if you do.” You shook your head and immediately regretted it. ‘What the hell was /he/ counting as worse?’ you wondered, because as soon as his fingers pulled away his cock was several inches deeper and pressing to the back of your throat. Your throat spasmed from the sudden change and you fought the urge to throw up.

He was chuckling again and you couldn't breathe, he pulled back with a slick noise and you swallowed as hard as you were breathing. “You sound beautiful like that pet.” This depth for his cock was the new norm as he thrust into your waiting mouth. Your mouth was already sore from this, stretched past what you could normally have taken. And there was still so much left, as soon as you dared pray he would be satisfied with this he would push for more. Your tongue lapped and struggled against his cock what it could but there wasn't much room for anything in your mouth but his thrusts. But you wanted to keep him happy so you could be released. 

There was the start of a lightheaded feeling from the frequent loss of breath, around your mouth sopping with a mix of drool and now a workup of precum. You felt disgusting but at the same time he was started to awaken a feeling between your legs you were more than ready to deny, but some of those little moans of protest had begun to turn to lust. And mixing with his urging you on with groans and little compliments, sometimes in a language you didn't speak, you couldn't deny that this was turning you on too. Noticing your shifting tone Reaper buried one steel toed boot between your thighs, forcing you to rub against it as he pulled your body to bob up and down on his cock. 

“You're a good little slut aren't you? Enjoying being used like this.” he chuckled, “Take a deep breath~” the warning was brief, and you didn't have near enough time to following it as he plunged his cock down your throat to the hilt. The whole room trembled with his moan as he rested there, your throat going insane around him as you fought throwing up and the desperate lack of oxygen all at the same time. You wished you could scratch at him, tell him he was going to kill you like this. But you couldn't, and the way those two little lights started down at you he knew anyway. There was a disgusting ‘gluck’ noise as he pulled out, enough to humiliate you as you choked to catch your breath. His hand was stroking that monstrous thing that had just been buried in you when you managed to open your eyes and you could hear how pleased he was. 

“You took that so well, my little puta~ Catch your breath. We're almost done" he assured her, voice as close to loving as he could ever get. Especially loving for something that was a punishment. After your breath caught up he took a minute to appraise your appearance like this, hair in tangles, wet from nose to chest with every bit of drool he could drag from you, and his foot still pressed tightly to your aching sex. “I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about keeping you, pet. Open up.”

You did as he ordered, though your eyes had narrowed into a glare despite the fact you were beginning to come apart in front of him. “You won’t keep me. Overwatch will---” You attempted in defiance, but he simply shoved his cock past your lips to shut you up. A hand was returned to your hair and this time he made quick work of it, long deep thrusts pulling normally disgusting noises from your throat that only seemed to encourage and entice him further. Your head was absolutely spinning as he fucked your throat like it was made for it, drowning you in his cock over and over. Your mouth and throat were slick with his precum as he worked himself up, twitching needily in your throat and letting you know your punishment would soon come to an end.

He pulled back enough for you to take one glorious breath before his stomach was mere centimeters away from your face. One hand braced himself on the headboard, the other manipulating your movements as he fucked your throat raw with shallow bucks of his hips. Curses spilling from his lips as his cock gave a heavy twitch and then began unloading deep in your throat. “Fuck, little spy… what a good hole you are… shit…” his coherence was lost for a moment as he heaved a sigh, pulling out and leaving a trail of cum spurting out in his wake. You choked when you could breathe again, throat filled with nothing but his seed when you so desperately needed air. You felt a few more shots hit your face and wondered just how much cum this man produced.

You were coughing up mouthfuls onto the floor, and the disappointed tone to his hum as he watched you was a signal the honeymoon was coming to an end. He put a finger under your chin, lifting it so you could look him in those strangely amused looking little points of light. He clicked his tongue to let you know you had done something wrong, a thumb already starting to press back between your lips.

“Oh my poor little spy, didn't you know you're supposed to swallow?”


End file.
